To Ionia!
by Madara-Sensei
Summary: Ezreal has been bugging Talon the past few days to take him to Ionia. The assassin doesn't know why, nor does he care, but he finally agrees to take him. What'll happen? Yaoi! Main Pairing: Seme!Talon x Uke!Ezreal. Chapter five has been posted.
1. Sleeping Issues

**A/N: Hey, guys. I've noticed the complete and utter lack of League of Legends yaoi on here.**

**So I decided, on my own that I was going to write a story about it.**

**Here goes nothing~ 3**

**Warning(s): Extreme yaoi in later chapters, lemons are included. Extreme fluffy will happen aswell, as well as oocness. Don't kill me. Bondage, violence, and death will also happen. NO major character deaths, though.**

Talon stared at the boy who was in front of him, said boy practically begging the assassin to slice his throat… but not actually doing so, to the assassin's disappointment. The energy user, Ezreal, was asking the silent man over and over, and _over_ again, to bring him to Iona. _**Iona!**_

Damned Demacian brat.

He had bluntly refused the first time, but the boy was persistent, and it was taking all of the assassin's willpower to keep from slicing the other Champion's throat.

With a sigh, the Noxian assassin silently continued walking down the hall, the younger adc following, like a lost puppy.

The boy was as cute as a puppy, after all.

"Talon, I will _follow_ you until you give in!" The boy hissed, before reaching out and grasping the assassin's arm, the one without the blade that was attached to it.

Instantly, the Noxian stiffened, a growl in his throat, but when he went to shake off the proud adc, he looked.

He shouldn't have looked.

Those big, crystalline hues, staring up at him with a pout on his lips, a pleading look in his eyes, as if this was the thing he wanted most.

And god damnit, those eyes… those _beautiful_ eyes got to him. They made him sigh, as he lifted his free hand and pinched his eyebrows together. "Fine, you demacian brat, I'll bring you to _Iona_." The assassin finally hissed out, giving into the young boy.

Instantly, those bright crystalline hues brightened the pout turning into a massive grin as the boy clutched at his arm, a hopeful look in those deep hues.

"Really, Talon, you will?" The boy's excited tone would've usually annoyed him, but instead it made him smirk, lips twitching to form the small indication of emotion, although his hood obscured more of the view.

Inwardly, he scolded himself for being so weak as to give into a _Demacian. _An enemy. A soft sigh left his lips, as he shook his head, mostly to himself. "Yes, really, brat." The assassin murmured, softly, regretting it instantly as the boy's expression only brightened more and then something he thought would never happen, happened.

Ezreal, the fuckin' brat, kissed him. On the cheek, mind you, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

Ripping his arm away from the boy, he huffed, practically snarling at the other male before he started walking down the hall, rolling his shoulders. "We'll leave after lunch. Pack your stuff; I'll drop by your rooms. Make sure you're ready in a half hour."

"A-alright," came the boy's surprised voice, before footsteps were heard – clearly the boy was running back to his rooms.

Shaking his head slowly, Talon slipped into the lunch room, which was just a big, beautiful hall, where the champions ate. Sure, most of them were forced into working together in the Rift, but outside of the Rift… they still hated each other.

Demacian's stayed with their own, as did the Noxian's.

Fuckin' demacian bastards always thinking they were better then everyone else.

After grabbing a meal – he really didn't care what he ate, it was just a means to an end – he made his way over to the table where Katarina, and the Huntress sat.

Strange, usually the Huntress sat with the Demacians, even though she wasn't one.

"…I'm telling you, Nidalee, Noxus is much better then you think…" Murmured the red-haired woman, a gentle look on her features as she gazed at the feline. It was strange to see such a gentle look on her features. She was usually all about blood and death – but this… it bordered love.

Strange.

"Kata…I don't know. I highly doubt that a… forest dweller such as myself would be welcomed in your country…" The huntress murmured softly, pouting. "I mean, how-"

Whatever the huntress was going to say, though, was cut off by Talon's gruff voice.

"Nidalee, listen to Katarina. Trust her, you'll be accepted here, better then you ever would be in Demacia." That was the most he'd spoken in a long time, and it left both Katarina, and the huntress in a stunned silence.

However, he didn't speak again, and instead ignored everything else and simply ate. Afterall, he had no friends.

Forty-five minutes later, and the assassin was wandering through the Demacian side of the home that they had (They all had separate living areas – Demacians, Noxians, etc.). A grim look was on his features as he silently passed by two of the supports whom lived in the Demaician quarters – Nami and Sona.

Sona gave a little wave towards him, her face a bright red – why, he didn't know, or care – and Nami turned towards him, huffing, before sticking her tongue out at the assassin, before giggling and turning back towards Sona.

Rolling his eyes at the playfulness of the support, he silently passed them and slipped into the hall where the demacian adc's lived.

Pausing by one of the doors, where he heard a voice that sounded a lot like Ezreal – he would learn later that it wasn't Ezreal's room, though – he frowned.

"…didn't expect him to give in, Varus! I'm not rea-"

The boy's voice was cut off, however, by a gruff response from Varus, the male's voice far too soft spoke to be heard through the thick door.

"But..!" This time, however, the adc's voice was cut off by the assassin knocking on the door. "…shit… he's here…" squeaked the adc, before he quickly jumped off of Varus' bed, waving goodbye to the other adc, before opening the door, looking positively _flustered_ and Talon was loving that.

Jerking his head, a signal for the boy to follow, he watched as the energy user slid a bag onto his shoulder, quickly following the assassin, whom was silently walking off.

And so, the journey of three months began.

Five hours in, and the boy was _already_ complaining. And it was _fucking annoying!_

The explorer was practically on his knees to stop for the night. It was cold, damp, and they were in Noxian land.

And finally, after a half hour of dealing with the begging, he gave in with a sigh of annoyance, but he forced the adc to set up the tent, while he set up the fire.

When the adc finally put the tent up (the _correct_ way), the assassin threw a small package of food towards the adc, as he sighed, softly. "Eat, and then we'll rest." The assassin growled, and Ezreal was quick to do so.

The silence was a welcomed gift.

Too bad it didn't last long.

"Talon, I'm cold." Came a soft mumble from the boy, blue hues on the assassin, soft lips pulling into a pout.

"Deal with it." Was the only response that the other man gave as he slowly stood up, and slipped into the small tent, glancing around at the small area, which was stuffed with a large sleeping bag for two.

Sadly, they only had one tent.

And they didn't need to set up a watch so they'd be sleeping together.

Shaking his head, the assassin silently ripped off his hood, unaware that the adc had slipped into the tent, the only sign that the boy was in there was the soft gasp when he saw the other man's face.

Shrugging his shoulders, in the same movement shrugging off his cloak, the assassin ripped off his blade, which was attached to his arm in a strange gantlet. Setting everything off to the side, where it would hurt either of them, he flopped down – gracefully – onto the sleeping bag, glancing briefly at the adc.

Said male was biting his lip, before a sigh left those pouty, soft lips and he ripped off his glove, setting it to the side before taking off his shirt, and lying beside the assassin.

Silently, the man drew the top of the sleeping bag over himself and the adc, before turning on his side – facing the adc – and closing his eyes – which, by the way, were a bright green. '

It took Ezreal a good forty five minutes to fall asleep, due to the fact that he knew he cuddled up to anything he could in his sleep.

Which would mean he'd cuddle up to Talon.

And that wasn't a good thing to think about.

God damnit.

But eventually, sleep took the unwilling boy, and he did in fact cuddle up to the assassin, curling into him like a cat, a soft smile on his lips.

But the thing was that Talon was a light sleeper, and woke up due to the warmth that was suddenly cuddling up to him.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of the adorable ad carry cuddling up to him, clutching his shirt, a pout on his soft lips.

God damnit!

He would've kicked the boy away from him, but he found that he couldn't, and instead he simply drew the boy closer to himself, wrapping his arms around the warm boy and closing those soft green hues again, slowly falling asleep with his enemy cuddled up to himself.

And he surprisingly loved every moment of it.

**A/N: Ther you go. Posted this from school… let's see how it goes!**

…**.**

…**..**

**love me ;-;**


	2. Late mornings and devilish laughs

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter~ There are a few things I'd like to say, though, first!**

**I know Ezreal wasn't born in Demacia. But for the sake of the story, and Talon not really caring where Ezreal is actually from, Talon considers him Demacian…. and because this story is mostly in the point-of-view of Talon, he will be referred as such until Talon learns of Ezreal's past.**

**Understood?**

**Good.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to Millicent~ Whoever this wonderful darlin' is!**

* * *

_Millicent:_** I'm glad you liked it, love! I'm relatively new to FF, but I will try to post as often as I can. I already have several more chapters typed up and ready to go.. but I'm fairly shy and will need to work up the courage to post them. But if you'd like to see them a tad before I post them, do PM me and I can send you the next chapter.**

* * *

_Talon - The Blade's Shadow:_ **Thanks again. ^-^. I did PM you, however, about those issues, so you'd have better understanding of why it's written the way it is, darling.**

* * *

_**Now, onto the story!**_

* * *

The next morning was a rather… annoying one, to say the least. No, it wasn't in the way that the assassin had woken up - he was actually quite content with the adc curled up on him like he was - it was the fact that he'd woken up an _hour_ ago, as the sun had been rising and the brat _still_ wasn't awake!

It was frustrating. Not only did the brat not wake up, but every attempt to toss the boy to the side and get up had failed, seeing that those slender arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and their legs were intertwined - at this point, he couldn't tell whose legs were who's anymore.

Practically growling with annoyance, the Noxian shifted slowly, rolling his shoulders as best he could to relieve some of his tense muscles. He hated staying in the same position for long, for the sole reason that he needed to be moving as often as he could, whenever he could… unless he was on the job. He was, afterall, more focused on the job and could easily stay in the same position for hours on end if needed.

But this was just plain annoying.

He wanted to get up, make a relatively small breakfast, and then pack up the camp and head out, to make this journey of Ezreal's to be over as quick as possible.

Where did the brat even get the idea to go to Ionia?

Now that he thought about it, actually, why would the annoying pest even want to go there..?

Cocking his head slightly to the side in thought, the assassin huffed to himself, wondering if maybe, just maybe, the brat got the idea from his fellow adc, Varus. It was possible, afterall - those two seemed to be close and were housed in the same unit, as most marksmen were, like Caitlyn, Ezreal, Vayne, etc.

Sighing, the male simply decided that he would ask the sleeping boy whenever he decided to wake up...

_If he ever decided to wake up, that is._

* * *

The Noxus assassin didn't even noticed that he had begun to doze off, until her felt the small blond in his arms shift slightly, a groan passing the boy's lips as he snuggled deeper into the warmth of the elder, pissed off assassin.

But instead of sitting there and taking it any longer, the assassin was sick of laying there, and e was quite hungry, so he decidedly threw the boy off of himself...

Well...

He didn't _throw the _Demacian brat off of himself, more like gently**(A/N: Gently, my ass.)**pried him off, before rolling the _still_ sleeping idiot to the other side of the sleeping bag... but even if the assassin was pissed, that he had missed a good hour and a half of daylight, he couldn't help back stare at the boy as he slept, wondering exactly how the boy seemed so.. peaceful and _innocent _even in his sleep.

It was a strange thing to see, a stubborn brat looking so content and happy.

Quickly, the assassin shook his head, his emerald hues darkening slightly before he slowly got up, gathering his cloak and weapons quickly and slipping free of the tent, intent on making breakfast and keeping his distance from the annoyingly cute boy. Afterall, he couldn't have feeling for anyone or anything, even if it was simply just admiration or desire.

He, personally, didn't allow himself to even tempt the idea.

Love, lust, desire... three things his life never consisted of, unless it was blind passion and anger, hatred. Love wasn't something you face in war, especially if you're one of the most hated beings that walked in the League(Aside from few others, he really was).

Shaking his head slowly as his thoughts drifted to a path he didn't want to go down, the assassin was glad for the sudden distraction as a bundle of energy burst through the tent, blond hair waving as he shot up and out of the warm area, instantly awake, holding his shirt and glove absently, while rubbing his eyes, was Ezreal.

Frowning at the sight of the boy, he raised a slender eyebrow, although now his features were once again hidden by his cloak.

"Finally decided to join the world of the living, sleeping beauty?" The assassin growled, and by the tone of his voice, the adc would not know if he was either teasing him, or if he was seriously annoyed.

Either way, the reaction was the same, and was expected.

A faint blush curled the boy's cheeks, his full lips pulling into one of those pouts that Talon had already grown accustom to. "It's not that late!" He whined, wiggling where he stood, before realizing that he was shirtless and his blush deepened.

"Yeah, right." The assassin rolled his eyes, glancing at the sky where the sun was already approaching noon. "I made lunch, by the way. You're a pain in the ass to wake up." He added, this time his tone teasing, even as he held out the cooling food he had indeed made for the shirtless boy.

"U-uhm... T-thanks..." The boy mumbled, softly, taking the food but setting it down quickly, to tug his shirt on in a hurry, not even realizing that he had put it on _backwards_.

_Oh, come on. Now that's just fuckin' adorable..._

The assassin had to hold in a laugh as he gazed at the flustered boy, who clearly had no idea that he had just put bot his undershirt and over shirt on backwards, and who was now reaching eagerly for the food, a smile gracing his lips as he went to pick it up-

That is, before he heard a low, smooth and yet dangerous sound that mad his heart freeze as he glanced up at the Blade's Shadow.

Talon...Talon was laughing.

The _assassin was_ **laughing!**

Ezreal was completely hopeless as to why the low laugh annoyed, yet soothed him, and he had no idea as to why the male was even laughing in the first place... that is, until Talon mutter out the soft words of,

"...Your...Shirt's on _backwards_, kid..."

The Noxian had no idea why he found this so funny, but he did. And it had been so long since he had last laughed... so it was such a relief to know that he still _could. _

In this life, of war and death, most people never really found anything to laugh about, nor did they every find anything to laugh about in the years to come, so being able to laugh... to even smile a little bit was a relief for the dark, dangerous man.

It meant he was still _human._

And he was glad for it. Because, even if he was an assassin, he didn't want to just completely leave his entire life behind, for the simple fact that hey, you kill people for a living. He was only _human... _He wasn't just some weapon for other's to use and abuse as they liked.

Shaking his head, as he watched the small blond quickly right his shirt, he couldn't help but that that _maybe this journey will be good for me, too._

* * *

Once they had been able to finally get going, they walked for hours, Talon not really feeling the burn of walking for the long period, but the explorer was getting tired... or staring at the same damn landscape for the past four or so hours.

Not only that, but they hadn't stopped for a break for water, or even a little nibble of a snack.

No, Talon just kept on walking, ignoring the little adc's needs.

Because in truth, he was forcing himself not to care, even if he did keep glancing behind himself every time the brat lagged behind, or would call out for him to slow down.

All he did was kept telling himself that he _didn't care_ and would keep walking. It wasn't his problem if the explorer couldn't handle walking for a few hours straight.

* * *

When they _finally_ stopped, though, the sun had long since descended form the sky, and the moon had slowly risen, casting strange yet beautiful shadows around the area.

They had the same set up as the night before, with Ezreal setting up the tent, Talon making both the final meal of the day and the fire, and that one sleeping bag the they'd eventually have to crawl into to sleep.

Ezreal was dreading it. He didn't want to know how the man would react to him cuddling up to the assassin. He really didn't want to know - from what he's heard of this devilishly handsome man, he'd slit your throat for simply looking at him the wrong way... but then again, those were all just.. rumors..._right...?_

* * *

As the fire crackled and popped, the food slowly cooking, Talon's mind wandered off to a different place, to the life he had always imagined as a kid before everything went terribly wrong... his mind wandered off to a life where he had a wife**(A/N: Talon doesn't know he's gay... well, he doesn't know his sexuality at all)**, and possibly children, and that the war between Noxus and Demacia would slow to a stop.

But obviously, that would _never_ happen. It couldn't. Noxus and Demacia would never be able to live in harmony... it just didn't seem possible, with how they were as a whole.

Sighing softly, the assassin pluck a few pieces of the food he was cooking, and nibbled at them, testing to see if they were well-done enough.

Luckily they were.

That night, they ate in complete silence, Talon refusing to voice any of his thoughts, and Ezreal still pouting about the fact that Talon had forced him to walk for so damn long today, that and that the man had _laughed_ at him earlier didn't help, either.

Eventually, though, they had to retire.

Stomping out the fire, leaving barely burning coals, the assassin was once again the first ro enter the tent, shrugging off the necessary items again, before he rolled his shoulders, quickly stretching the muscles just in case he would be stuck in another awkward position in the morning... which he knew was more then likely the case.

As soon as Ezreal entered the tent, he didn't bother taking anything off, and instead collapsed onto the sleeping bag, worming his way under it and snuggling into the slight warmth it gave off, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

As for Talon... his night was rather uneventful, besides the fact that he couldn't sleep half the night.

As soon as he laid down, that cute blond rolled over, and curled up on him like a kitten would it's mother, latching onto him, pressing flush against his body, and making it unbearable for the assassin, even as he drew the cute, kitten-like adc closer to him, and trying to force strange thoughts down, trying to force himself to sleep.

But he found no sleep that night, because his mind was restless with images that he dared not to think about - otherwise he'd realized that he'd want them to happen. And soon.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Well, there's chappie two, guys! I hope you enjoy!**

**Once again, if you find any errors, I apologize. When I wrote this it was 2:41am. On a school night.**

**But I felt compelled to write this chapter, and several others. So I did just that.. and I have about seven written, including this one. Depending on the reviews I get for this chapter, I will either post another tomorrow, or the day after. **

**I love you all! Admin, out~!**


	3. Weird Looks and Restless Nights

**I'm back with another chapter, guys.**

**I would've posted this earlier, but I had some slight complications with spelling errors and what-not. **

**Anywho! I think all of you will hopefully love this chapter. There's lost of fluff... and a huge surprise at the end!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**This chapter once again is dedicated to Mallicent and Noje for the wonderful reviews! You both made me wanna post faster ;D**

* * *

It had been a good two or so days since that restless night, and the assassin was on edge, it seemed. Why? Well, he was debating on if he would continue giving into those torturous nights where he couldn't sleep, with the blond curled around him or if he was just going to sleep outside - he preferred 'sleeping' with the male, but hated it at the same time.

He did, after all, need his rest if he was going to continue dealing with the unruly brat named Ezreal. He found himself a tad more interested the cute, blue-eyed male then he should have been, and it was confusing him.

He was usually never confused, about anything... but this brat confused him more then a complicated assassination did.

But then again, he's never truly dealt with something(someone) like this before. It was frustrating to think about - he kept running in circles about it, bluntly refusing to see the truth of the situation.

Because he couldn't be attracted to the blond - he kept telling himself - yet he was. Oh yes, he was. If he wasn't, his body wouldn't react the way it was whenever the male cuddled up to him at night, or threw one of those deathly pouts his way. It was annoying, frustrating, and especially arousing.

Although, Ezreal would never knew about the strange desires Talon had for the other - to _kiss_ him, and _hold_ him, and many, many other things. It... well, to him it wasn't natural to want to do _anything_ sexual with another male... or at least, he kept telling himself that.

But he continued to subject himself to this torture - because when he had mentioned sleeping anywhere but in the tent, Ezreal had glared at him, and puffed out his cheeks like the adorable brat he was.

_"It's too cold for you to sleep outside, Talon!"_ _The young male had growled, his pout only growing as he glared at the assassin, trying to appear intimidating - why, he didn't even know himself. _

Those big ocean-blue hues of the younger male had made him quickly forget about his decision, and that night, they had slept in the tent again, although this time... the air seemed a tad tense, and it almost appeared as if the young boy was fighting sleep until it took him forcefully.

How odd that night had been.

It almost seemed as if the boy had been trying to-

A gloved hand was waving in his face, causing him to jerk from his thoughts and blink a few times up at the owner of the hand, who infact was Ezreal, the boy looking slightly annoyed at Talon, those soft, kissable lips pulled into a small yet noticeable pout.

"Taaaaaalon! Stop day-dreaming. We have to get going, right?" The male mumbled, his pout growing for a moment, before those lips curled into a small smile.

Yesterday, after constantly whining and begging, Talon had finally agreed that they'd have two stops every day - a half hour each - for a small meal and to rest their feet, because it was clear that that brat was going to tire out quickly...

He had to stop his thoughts there, because he knew where they would lead to.

God damnit. He really needed to hurry up and bring this kid to Ionia.

Sighing, the male shook his head slowly before he stood up, nodding.

"Let's go, then." He murmured softly, blinking slowly before he started walking again, this time his thoughts completely on the small blond who this time, wasn't lagging behind like normally, instead he was walking right by his side. It was so odd, to have a companion by his side on a journey like this. But he found it to be nice...

* * *

Night was falling, and the air was getting colder, causing the young blond to shiver even as they continued walking, Talon refusing to give into the temptation of resting, for the sole reason that he really needed to clear his thoughts, and walking was the best way to do that.

Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

The real reason was because he wanted to make the night as short as possible... Because he couldn't face another sleepless night. He was going to tire the boy out as fast as possible, and as soon as the brat was asleep, he'd sneak outside and try to catch some sleep laying against a tree or something.

At least, that was the plan.

Sighing, they continued walking for at least a few more hours... that is, until he felt a hand clamping on his wrist, and he had to glance off to the side to spot the small blonde holding onto him, those gleaming hues glaring up at him, his lips tugging into another pout.

"Talon... can we stop now for the night...?" He mumbled softly, blinking, those adorable hues up at him, almost _begging_ him to let them rest. It was the right thing for the brat to do, too, because the elder male instantly sighed, shaking his head slowly before he nodded, pausing.

"Fine." He muttered, softly, before he allowed the closed up tent he had been carrying down onto the ground, blinking slowly, nodding to the boy to set up the tent.

And the next hour or so was spent setting up the tent, collecting twigs and sticks for the fire. Not only that, but the food was made in silence, dark green hues watching as the sparks of the fire flared and small bits of it flicked up, into the air, casting strange shadows around the area.

It was actually a comforting sight.

"Ezreal, you can head to bed after you've eaten... I may go for a small walk. This area is fairly dangerous at night, so..." He shrugged, before stopping himself. He didn't need to explain himself to the small, adorable blond.

Afterall, they were only traveling partners and nothing more- they never would be more, either. They're enemies, and will remain that way, even if he had to distance himself from the blond that he was beginning to desire in the most sinful of ways. It was strange for him to desire others in such a way, because no other has really tempted him in such a way.

Oh yes, he's had sex - that's a given - but really it was out of pure sexual frustration, and not desire or passion on it's own. Which wasn't entirely a good thing.

In a way, Talon used sex as an outlet, to shove his pent up emotions away, to let his anger and frustration out.

And he knew for a fact that that would have to happen soon. He couldn't continue dealing with such frustartion as he was dealing with now...

...

Maybe in the next time he could find some cheap whore to fuck - afterall, that's what they're there for, and he didn't entirely care how they looked as long as he got his emotions out.

* * *

Ezreal had finally been convinced to head to bed alone, to the Blade's Shadow's relief. He could finally catch some sort of rest, even if it was in one of the most uncomfortable positions ever - he's deal with it... pain, being uncomfortable, it wasn't new to him. He'd take it, he'd rest, and he'd not complain about it.

Sighing, he wrapped his cloak tight around his frame, leaning back against one of the trees and breathing out evenly, his breaths puffs of white mist.

This was going to be a long night, little did he know.

Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, before he heard slight shuffling. The sound of clothes brushing up against grass and leaves, and close by. This wasn't good. He'd left his weapons in the tent - a stupid mistake on his part.

Although he probably would be able to easily over-power whomever it is with his bare hands... He was strong, after all.

Slumping his shoulders slightly to appear as if he was actually asleep, he listened as soft footsteps as they silently came closer, drawing his attention to the soft padding of those gentle steps. They sounded familiar... but he couldn't place them right off the bat, his tired mind too slow to place the sound with a face or a figure.

As they drew closer, he prepared himself to move, his body tensing just slightly so until the figure drew closer -

As soon as they were in range he lept up from his spot, instantly landing on the figure, hands curling around the soft throat, applying a small amount of pressure as they fell back, onto the other creature's back.

There was a muffled cry - one that once again sounded extremely familiar, before he opened those forest green hues and caught the fear-filled blue ones below him.

Instantly, his grip lessened, and his eyebrows drew together in confusion, as he narrowed his eyes at the blushing boy. "Ezreal?" He growled, softly, instantly mad that the boy had crept out - probably to check on him. How cute. But right now he was in a bitter mood, and the boy didn't make it any better, as he wiggled under him.

Silently pulling him hands from the other's neck, he was about to get up entirely before he was tugged back down by the smaller blond, those soft fingers curling into the fabric of his cloak.

"T-Talon...?" The male mumbled, blushing heavily, a faint smile on his lips. "Can I... Can I ask you a question...?" He asked, softly, his blush only growing.

A slender eyebrow rose, but he nodded slowly. "Sure, Ezreal..." he replied softly, waiting fro the boy to speak.

And when he did, he was extremely surprised by the question that was asked, in a soft, muttered voice.

"Would you... um... would you possibly... kiss me..?" He asked, the words spoken softly, and if he wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard the question.

The words made him freeze, those forest green hues widening as he stared down at the male for a few seconds, before he shook his head slightly, trying to break himself free of the thoughts that had filled his head.

But he didn't question it, right off the bat.

Maybe if he kissed the boy, he'd realize that hey, this was another male, and it wasn't something he wanted... but he never knew exactly what his reaction would be

Maybe if he did, he wouldn't have kissed the boy, but he did kiss him, because those eyes begged him to.

Leaning down, he set a soft hand against the other's cheek, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin as he leaned down and only brushed their lips together softly, his own rough lips surprisingly gentle of the soft, warm ones below him.

The world seemed to stop.

And that's when the kiss deepened, without either of them realizing it, the world completely falling around them. A war could happen around them - and neither of them really even noticed it.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_A/N: Don't hate me! I needed to leave a cliff hanger. ;D_**


	4. Strained Silence, and fearful hearts

**Oh my lord, it's been forever.**

**I know those.**

**And I'm sorry, but here's the new chappie!**

**And I'm sorry... but there isn't any smut, like many thought there would be.**

**This first part of this chapter, I didn't personally write, because I'm an ass and suck at these types of scenes, but my dear friend Zarathna wrote instead, and I simply edited a tad.**

**Thanks, Zara~ This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Warnings: Small bit of lime, ass hole Talon, yaoi, denying the truth.**

**This first bit is from Ez's point-of-view, mostly.**

**Thanks for waiting, ya'll c:**

* * *

Ezreal sighed contentedly into the kiss. His heart beat sporadically, and he would have feared that it would fail him at any moment if he hadn't been swept up in such ecstasy. He let out a low, hearty moan, loving the Talon dominated his mouth, tongue dipping into every nook and cranny, exploring every ridge and crevice. His leg accidentally brushed against the still hardening erection of the man above him, the hard-on barely registering in his mind and turning him on more.

Talon's only response was a groan before his tongue delved deeper into Ezreal's hot, wet cavern.

'_Wait, I'm the Explorer...what was I thinking.._.' Ezreal thought absently. He wasn't '_truly'_ concerned about it. Right now, logic could go fuck itself for all he cared. He was enjoying being pleasured by the Blade's Shadow, and thoughts we just unwanted diversions.

His head began to swim from lack of oxygen. As if reading his thoughts, Talon pulled away for air, eliciting a pout of displeasure from the Explorer.

However, he wasn't gone for long, smashing their lips together again. The Shadow's fingertips dug into Ezreal's hips, his shirt having scrunched up in their desperate movements. A gasp escaped the Prodigy's lips, followed by a breathy moan; the nails cutting into his sides were painful, yet oddly arousing. His pants became uncomfortably tight, and from the hot, panting breaths hitting his face and neck, he could tell that the assassin wasn't faring any better.

Their lips clashed again in a feverish frenzy. Teeth clacked against each other as Ezreal opened his mouth to accommodate Talon. One of the assassin's hands left Ezreal's waist and moved to hold the boy's neck firmly. Finding the kiss not deep or passionate enough, Ezreal wrapped his arms around Talon's neck.

But it seemed Talon wasn't having any of that.

A sudden weight appeared on the Explorer's chest, pressing the air out of his lungs. He opened his eyes, his breathing painful, to see the Blade's Shadow straddling him as if to deliver the killing strike. A hand was pressed more than firmly against Ezreal's chest.

"Don't." the assassin growled, giving the boy a piercing glare.

Talon then stood and left, leaving the male rather dazed.

A time passed before Ezreal sat up, a painful rubbing of rough fabric against highly sensitive skin bringing attention once again to his "problem". He sighed with defeat. He had hoped things would go a little further. However, the older man's assassin's instincts proved to be a major cockblock.

Ezreal would have to settle for what he got, instead of pursuing his lust... but this wasn't going to stop the boy entirely, now, was it?

* * *

As the assassin walked away, disappearing from the boy's line of sight, he mentally scolded himself. He'd been far too caught up in the simple act of kissing the boy, when the boy had made a move to deepen the kiss, an overwhelming sense of absolute dread hit him in the face, as well as the realization that he was kissing someone allied with Demacia.

An enemy.

Someone he should really not get himself tangled with, it wasn't something he wanted to deal with, either.

The deathly weight of knowing that they were enemies, and the fact that they _hated _eachother should be enough so that this didn't happen.

But it did happen.

And he seriously couldn't get his mind off of it, as he slipped into the darkness that had surrounded them, completely leaving the boy behind, probably confused and annoyed... and _aroused. _

That was another reason he pulled away. The boy had been completely, and utterly aroused by his own actions, and it would've driven him to his boiling point if he stayed there.

He couldn't stay there, he just... _couldn't_. It was wrong, it wasn't something he wanted... and another thing was that he wasn't _gay_ he couldn't be! He denied it, and would continue to deny it, no matter what.

He simply couldn't be gay...right?

But he found himself replying the heated kiss in his mind, and he couldn't find it distasteful in anyway. He knew it was another male he had been kissing at the time... so why did he enjoy it if he didn't find the young male attractive?

The thoughts wouldn't leave him, and so for the rest of the night, he simply walked silently around the perimeter of their camp, his mind off deep in thought, and his eyes calculating and dark.

This was either going to be a horrible trip for the rest of their time together, or simply a silent, tense trip. He hoped for the silence... but knowing that brat, he wasn't going to get any.

* * *

Ezreal, having been left back at the camp by a confused, and horribly pissed off Talon, had absolutely no clue what to do - he ached, he really, really did, but he wouldn't dare touch himself.

That would be far too embarrassing if the Shadow decided to come back.

Shivering at the thought, he slowly pushed himself to his feet, those crystalline hues darkening slightly as he did so.

He only just then realized how truly cold it was.

Shaking he head, he made a move for the tent, casting his eyes around the area. The night, it seemed, even without the Shadow here anymore was tense.

In the morning, he had no clue if Talon was going to be here, or not. He hoped that he would, but...you never know with that ass.

'_I may have just ruined whatever chance I had with him..' _the young male thought, his eyes darkening further before he slipped into the small, empty tent, silently curling up in the sleeping bag - the sleeping bag smelt like Talon... and it eased his nerves, if only slightly.

He still was painfully aroused, but he bluntly refused to do anything about it. He'd deal with it - he'd sleep.

He'd hope and prey that Talon came back, too.

With that, he forced his eyes shut, dragging the top of the sleeping bag around his overly sensitive body, and burying his face into the soft material, his thoughts entirely on Talon as he drift off into sleep, a small yet noticeable smile on his plump lips.

* * *

**I know, it's short.**

**Very short, only around 1,000 words, but that's what you're going to get but hey.. think of it like this.**

**I'll be updating more.**

**The reason why it's so short, is I'm trying to at least make each chappie a day, but seeing how last chapter ended in the midst of night, I made this the ending of that night.**

**The next chapter will be longer, and maybe a tad angsty. **

**Oh. I'm almost working on another story about Kha'zix and Aatrox - that'll be posted soon, too.**

**It'll be an interesting one.**


	5. Silence is a challenge

_**Hey, I'm back with another chapter.**_

_**This chapter is gonna be small, mind you, because I'm dealing with people irl who're seriously getting on my nerves right now.**_

_**Word count: 1,808**_

_**Literally.**_

_**The only reason I actually was able to write this is because my fellow writer and friend yelled at me too ^-^**_

_**So thank her for that! Go read her stories x3 DeathBeyondFate is her name, lovlies.**_

_**Spam her! Do it NOW.**_

_**..Well, after you read the story that is.**_

_**This chapter is entirely in Talon's POV, by the way. No Ezzy POV until the next one.**_

* * *

When the morning came, so did the silent and restless assassin, whom hadn't had a single second of sleep that night. He stalked into the camp area, glaring at the tent with narrowed eyes as he tried to figure out if the boy was still asleep or awake. He didn't want to look inside, for the sole reason he wished that passing contact was down to a minimum, and that included even _looking_ at the male. If he didn't look, he couldn't stare. And if he didn't stare, it didn't give the boy any reason to think that the assassin was thinking about him.

The only problem with that is that the assassin _was _thinking about the young, attractive adventurer. He had been almost the entire night, yet he had refused himself to reply the kiss, and instead only thought about what made the blond boy so devilishly cute. He came up with several things, like his smile and the way his eyes sparkled whenever he talked about certain things, or even the way the adventurer seemed to grab onto his arm like a life-line whenever the Blade's Shadow tried to ignore him.

To put it simply this male was attractive in both looks and in personality, almost always seeming like an adorable kitten just ready to play, always ready to have fun and to mess with the Noxian at any possible time. Although the last part didn't really bother the dark, dangerous man, and instead he seemed to like it, if only for the fact that the blond never really _meant_ to mess with him, it just sort of... happens sometimes.

Sighing, the assassin would've continued with his thoughts if it weren't for the soft rustling of fabric, so instead of going on and on with his thoughts, he looked up silently, those stony eyes never leaving the small figure that slipped passed the opening within the tent. He kept his expression completely neutral, even though it didn't really matter now that he had his cloak and hood covering his features yet again. Before, in their time of traveling the little brat had convinced him of taking it off every once in a while, and it ended up happening.

But now that he really wasn't on friendly terms - in his eyes, at least - with the little blond, he wouldn't trust him even int he slightest. He bluntly refused to allow himself to be weak and give into the blond anymore. He couldn't. If he did, then what kind of Noxian assassin was he? Was he even a Noxian at heart for giving into the boy in the first place? He really didn't know right now, and it was confusing him. He didn't like this one bit - maybe he should just slit the boy's throat and get over with it. At least that way there would be complete silence afterwards.

But a strange tightening in his heart stopped him from continue that train of thought. For some reason, killing the blond was out of the question right now. He didn't want to hurt the blond physically - if he did, he'd probably only end up hurting himself in the end. Clenching his jaw, he cast a stone-cold glare at the blue-eyed male, which the blond replied with a small, sheepish smile.

How annoyingly cute.

Sighing, the Noxian looked away without a single word - he would not speak. He refused to do so. He, in a sense, was reverting back to what he acted like '_normally'._ Being the silent, brooding assassin he was, he simply was going to ignore anything the blond said, in favor of thinking himself and maybe sharpening a blade or two.

He hardly realized, then, that the blond was talking. It wasn't even about what happened last night, which he would've expected it to be, but instead was about one of his many adventures, one where he'd actually gotten lost, and couldn't find his way back to his hometown of Piltover. At the boy's mention of this, Talon's eyebrow drew together in confusion. In truth, he'd always thought the boy was a true demacian at heart - but he wasn't born there? A frown curled his lips as he thought for several more moments, before standing up and completely ignoring the male as he walked to the tent, dragging the sleeping bag out and packing it up silently, casting a look towards the now silent Ezreal for a moment before looking away and continuing the task.

Several moments later, when he started taking down the tent, Ezreal wordlessly helped him, and together they got the tent down within a few minutes, when normally it'd take the explorer several minutes to take it down on his own. The Blade's Shadow didn't cast the explorer another glance, as they finished packing up the camp, and instead simply threw a small package towards the brat, which was wrapped in a cloth. The boy caught it with a confused look, only to unwrap it and find a few sliced up pieces of cooked meat - which were still warm.

Talon didn't say a single word as he turned away and began walking, his steps quiet, and his entire outlook calm and collected, when on the inside his mind was whirling. And he would've continued walking, if it weren't for a few silent words from the young explorer.

"_Thank you."_

Those simple two words made the assassin pause, to glance back at the oy for several long moments, and in those moments the boy quickly nibbled on one of sliced pieces of meat, and wrapped the others up for later, slipping them into a pocket, before he quickly caught up to the assassin. As soon as the boy was beside said assassin, the male turned and began walking again, wordlessly like he usually was, yet something was different - his body was slightly tense, though no one with an unskilled eye could see that.

* * *

The day passed by rather quickly, or so it seemed to the assassin, because oddly enough with the brat's mouth constantly running about some random adventure he'd been on, it'd distracted him from his thoughts. It had made him momentarily forget about the tension between him and the Prodigy. Currently the boy was running on and on about one expedition into Kumungu Jungle, the mysterious jungle where Nidalee lived. It was a jungle long-forgotten, and one filled with many treasures that the explorer had been extremely giddy about getting to see.

Talon the cut the boy off, suddenly, by halting his steps, and raising a slender eyebrow. The sky was already dark, the moon was beginning to slowly rise, and he felt that it was time to set camp back up. Silently, they went about how they normally did; Talon collective firewood and beginning said fire, while Ezreal set up the tent and sleeping bag. In truth, it was routine that both of them were used to by now and didn't really want to change, even if things were tense between them again.

The fire crackled, spiting up embers into the dark sky, as the pair sat in tense silence, Ezreal nibbling on the last few slices of meat that Talon had given him, and the Assassin quiet, having eaten earlier when the boy kept rambling on. To tell the truth, the only reason they weren't heading to sleep right now, was because Talon refused to sleep in the tent, and his already exhausted body would be freezing in the cold night, and Ezreal because he had no idea exactly how tonight would play out - the prodigy didn't want to be the reason why Talon was constantly exhausted.

Shaking his head, the assassin slowly stood up, and spoke for the first time that night, his voice lower then the tone he used with Ezreal before, darker... dangerous. "Seeing that we're getting closer to the heart of Noxus, I believe it'd be best if we begin taking shifts to watch at night. I'll go first and wake you as soon as the moon in high in the sky." Was all the Noxian said, before he gestured for the male to head inside the tent, and surprisingly he listened to Talon for once - and slipped into the tent silently, heading straight for the sleeping bag and for some much needed sleep.

Shaking his head silently, the assassin sighed, finding a tree within the makeshift camp to lean on, as for the next four or so hours, he stayed and watch, his eyes never staying in one place for too long, the hues always shifting and moving, constantly to take in as much information as he could at a time - making sure that no one lurked in the shadows.

The hours passed by quickly, and when the moon was high in the sky, the assassin slowly stood up, making his way over to the tent and slipping inside, glancing at the curled-up form of the young male - for a moment, it almost looked like that boy had been crying a little bit... Shaking his head, with a cold heart in place, he silently shook the male awake, jerking his head to the side as he silently told the boy it was his turn. With a few mutters, the young male made his way out of the tent, rubbing his eyes silently as he tried to fully wake up. The assassin watched for several moment, before he laid silently down, his eyes closing far before his head hit the overly stuffed sleeping bag.

* * *

_**Okay. This chapter was mostly a filler, but don't worry. We're getting to the good stuff, I promise! Fillers are needed for my over-thinking mind. I can't just make them pop up in Ionia, now, can I?**_

_**Please Review! If you don't, then I more then likely won't post a new chapter soon. I post based on your reviews, and if I don't get allot, sadly the people who like this story will have to wait longer.**_

_**Please don't hate me on that, but I need to be encouraged to continue writing, it's just the type of person I am.**_

_**Anyways! I love you all my dear readers. **_

_**Until next time!**_


	6. Update from Shaco-nii

This is not an actual update, lovies. This is Varus' brother, and to put it bluntly he's extremely sick. He told me(The little ass) to post a quick update to let you all know you'll be getting your dear chapter six as soon as possible . Don't blame me, blame Varus. Also, he wanted to me put a massive smile on and glare at the most recent reviewers whom are 'guests'. If you're going to fucking judge his fanfiction because of how the story-line is going, then DON'T read it. First off, this story is based on several different things, that even I and many other people(ones who actually READ the A/N's) understand. Talon doesn't know ANYTHING about Ezreal in this fanfiction besides the fact that the little brat is a champion. This changes throughout the story, but Talon being a Noxian, to him there are two sides,black and white. There's no grey - so to him, seeing that Ezreal doesn't exactly reside on the Noxian side, is Demacian. Varus, my dear brother, knows he isn't actually demacian. You can fucking deal with it or stop reading, understand? Good. This was actually my rant, or at least most of it was, because I absolutely HATE it when people think they know it all and flame something they don't even understand. Once again, I'm sorry on my brother's behalf, but the chapter will actually be posted sometime next week, and he's going to make up for the long wait with something you've all been waiting for(It's going to be a good three chapters in one kind of deal so...) Anyways, this was Varus' brother, Shaco. Sorry for my little rant if you're one of the people who actually understand my brother's views... And also, thank you for supporting my brother's story ^-^ He only recently started to learn english in it's full extent, and it may show allot in his stories but he tries his best. Farewell. 


End file.
